Mudanças
by Queen Prophecy
Summary: Harry está afim de sua melhor amiga mas ela não está ou pensa isso. Mas quando uma mulher entra na vida do moreno, Hermione descobre que seus sentimentos são mais fortes do que ela imaginava
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Um**

Eu não sei o que fazer, o que você faria se seu melhor amigo tivesse afim de você? E você não estivesse? Sim, esse é exatamente o meu problema... Imagine-se no meu lugar, eu conheço meu amigo há exatamente dez anos... Desde que entrei na escola e agora descubro que ele está afim de mim... Não sei o que faço, bom... Eu deveria dizer a ele que não estou, mas e se ele ficar magoado? Ou bravo? Ou se afastar de mim? Que inferno... Vou acabar enlouquecendo ainda...

- Hermione? – foi ele quem me chamou... Meu Merlin o que eu faço? Aja naturalmente Hermione.

- Oi Harry – cumprimentei tentando sorrir

- Algo errado? – droga! Ele vai perceber que eu estou preocupada.

- Não, tudo bem – eu disse tentando sorrir.

- Não parece Hermione... – disse ele caminhando para sentar ao meu lado – Sou seu melhor amigo... Sabe que pode contar comigo para tudo não é?

- Claro! Mas está tudo bem mesmo – ele me olhou estreitando os olhos – Juro.

- Certo, então vamos tomar café? – perguntou sorrindo

Eu sei que disse que não sou afim dele, mas nada pode me impedir de achar ele lindo não é? Os dentes dele são tão brancos, e tão perfeitinhos... e aqueles olhos verdes então? São magníficos,e ele era tão magro quando o conheci... E agora ele tem um corpo que meu Merlin... É de qualquer mulher babar, mas nós somos só amigos ele é um irmão para mim... Nunca ficaria com ele.

- Vamos sim – disse levantando junto com ele.

-xxx-

Tomamos café juntos, e depois ele saiu trabalhar eu estava de folga então iria ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

Nós moramos juntos desde que eu terminei com Ron. Logo após nós concluirmos Hogwarts, eu comecei a sair com ele, mas não deu muito certo... Na verdade não deu nem um pouco certo, nós brigávamos o tempo todo e toda vez que acontecia isso eu corria para os braços de Harry chorar, até que teve uma hora que não aguentei mais e terminei com ele. Posso dizer que estou bem melhor sem ele. Então vim morar com Harry, ele queria alugar um apartamento e me convidou, eu aceitei afinal ele é meu melhor amigo, mas nunca que ia suspeitar que ele fosse afim de mim nem faz tanto tempo que descobri isso, mas é estranho do mesmo jeito.

Ele chegou um dia do trabalho e eu já estava em casa bem à-vontade sabe tipo com um short e uma blusa que era muito decotada e ele viu e me disse "Herms não tem como você colocar umas roupas mais feias?" Eu não tinha entendido juro " O quê?" então perguntei " Sabe colocar umas roupas maiores que não mostre tanto seu corpo" eu tava pensando que ele tava dizendo aquilo por medo de alguém entrar e me ver assim, não preciso dizer que estava enganada preciso? "Harry, estou em casa" ele resolveu explicar e depois desse dia fiquei muito pouco a vontade com ele "Hermione você sabe que não é feia... e eu estou muito atraído por você... e andar assim não ajuda muito sabe" eu fiquei muito estou receosa com a presença dele desde então.

-xxx-

Arrumei a casa já que não tinha nada para fazer, os quartos estavam arrumados, a sala também, a cozinha limpa, estava tudo impecável sorri satisfeita comigo mesma. Quando ele chegou o jantar também já estava pronto o esperando, ele sorriu para mim e me senti derretida com aquele sorriso... Perai... Derretida? Não... Não vá para caminho Hermione lá está à destruição... Deve ser... Não, tenho certeza que é a falta de um namorado faz meses que não tenho um encontro é por isso, sim é por isso.

Retribui o sorriso

- Vejo que minha _esposa _preparou o jantar para quando eu chegasse – ele disse divertido.

ESPOSA? AAAH NÃO! Não faça isso, não imagine como seria bom... Não, pare... Droga de pensamentos... Tarde demais... HERMIONE ele é seu melhor amigo.

Balancei a cabeça para dispensar os pensamentos, ou melhor, as imagens de eu como esposa de Harry.

- Oh, claro! – disse tentando entrar na brincadeira o que não foi tão difícil.

- O que você fez? – perguntou sentando-se na mesa, esperando eu servir-lo

- Estrogonofe de frango e torta de maça – disse sorrindo para ele.

- Meu prato favorito e minha sobremesa favorita – ele riu – Que _esposa _dedicada eu tenho.

Eu respirei fundo e tentei pensar em outras coisas mais imagens de Harry como meu marido, vieram em minha cabeça, isso não é saudável... ELE É MEU AMIGO, DROGA!

- Tenho que tentar agradar meu marido não é mesmo? – perguntei inocentemente.

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso, ooooh não – É mesmo? Sei um jeito de você me agradar! – disse vindo em minha direção.

Eu me afastei só então bati as costas na bancada da cozinha e então percebi estava encurralada entre o corpo forte de meu melhor amigo e a bancada.

Estou perdida, literalmente.

Ele então quebrou o espaço entre nós, dava para eu sentir sua respiração quente no meu rosto e seu perfume... Ele é cheiroso, muito cheiroso... - foco Hermione, não foco no peitoral dele não – avisava minha mente em vão – sua boca estava tão perto da minha, então ele encerrou a distância e capturou meus lábios com os dele, meu-merlin-amado que lábios macios... Eu entreabri meus lábios para dar espaço à língua dele que entrou em minha boca me fazendo perder os sentidos, mas não por muito tempo, logo lembrei que ele É meu melhor AMIGO – claro, amigo querida se amigos se beijam desse jeito eu sou a Morgana – caçoou minha consciência – eu o empurrei de leve ignorando minha consciência me caçoando.

- Harry nós somos amigos – disse tentando o chamar para a realidade

- Me desculpe – disse se afastando de mim

- Tudo bem – sorri, ele tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

-xx—

N/A: olá cá estou eu com mais umas de minhas idéias loucas, espero que gostem logo postarei o resto, então é isso beijos ;* e comentem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Dois**

Depois daquele beijo na cozinha fiquei totalmente desnorteada me pegava pensando em Harry e no beijo... Mas tinha certeza que não era nada demais, tenho certeza que era somente por ter ficado com meu melhor amigo.

Os dias foram se passando nos não tocávamos no assunto de termos nos beijado até que ele começou a ficar bem estranho comigo.

- Bom dia Herms – cumprimentou me abraçando pela cintura e dando um pequeno beijo no meu pescoço coisa que ele nunca tinha feito.

Eu virei rapidamente para ele assustada. – Bom dia Harry.

- Vai para o St. Mungos hoje? – perguntou me puxando para mais perto do seu corpo.

Meu coração deu um pulo quando senti seu corpo e o meu colado e minha respiração falhou.

- Vou – disse com dificuldade, o que era isso que eu estava sentindo? Deve ser a falta de um namorado com certeza.

- Irei te buscar – disse num sussurro rouco – Para nós irmos jantar.

Eu assenti

-Hermione... – disse ainda naquela voz rouca que fazia meu corpo se arrepiar.

- Sim...

- Eu já tinha te pedido pra não usar essas roupas – a voz dele estava cada vez mais rouca e me arrepiava cada vez, mais tentava me controlar só que não conseguia.

Olhei para a minha roupa estava com uma camisola rosa bebê um tanto quanto curta.

- Me descul... - antes que terminasse a frase senti seus lábios sobre os meus num beijo sedento no começo me assustei, mas logo percebi que estava retribuindo no mesmo ritmo.

Fui acordada do transe que os beijos de Harry vulgo meu melhor AMIGO me faziam entrar quando senti sua ereção contra minha barriga. Separei-me dele ofegante.

Ele me fitou seus olhos estavam um verde escuro de desejo, eu queria desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia ficamos alguns segundos nos olhando assim até ele quebrar o contato. Ele me soltou meio relutante e saiu passando as mãos nos cabelos em sinal que estava nervoso.

Logo senti falta de seus lábios contra os meus, de seu corpo... Imaginava-me na cama com ele ao meu lado me beijando com ardor... PARE! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER isso não vai levar a lugar algum que você queira.

Fiquei parada até meu coração voltar ao ritmo normal e então subi tomei um banho e fui para o St. Mungos.

-xxx-

N/A: aqui está o segundo capitulo espero que gostem ;*

Beijos e deixe reviews não paga nada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Três**

Cheguei a casa quase onze da noite, o hospital estava cheio devido a uma gripe mágica. Não o vi até o outro dia no café da manhã. Eu sentei-me à mesa e o cumprimentei pegando uma torrada, não trocamos mais que cinco palavras. Logo estava eu lá de novo me matando no St. Mungos de tanto trabalhar, estava quase indo embora de tão cansada que estava e não era apenas por não ter dormido a noite por causa do beijo que trocamos de manhã, mas sim por não estar me reconhecendo... Mas ainda acho que a falta de namorado está me afetando cada vez mais... Só pode ser isso.

Pelo fato de não termos ido jantar na noite passada, pois eu teria que trabalhar até mais tarde, cheguei ao nosso apartamento e me deparei com a mesa da cozinha perfeitamente arrumada com um prato para mim e outro para ele com uma vela no meio da mesa... Sei que é clichê, mas achei isso tão romântico... Voltando estava tudo absurdamente perfeito é tão bom ter um melhor AMIGO que se preocupe tanto com você.

Olhei para o corredor, o que ia dar para nossos quartos e vi-o vindo também estava perfeito com uma calça social e uma blusa que dava para ver seus músculos do braço forte.

- Harry... – disse num sussurro quase inaudível, mas ele graças a Merlin conseguiu ouvir.

- Oi Herms – disse com um sorriso que fez novamente meu coração falhar numa batida... Ooooh o que está acontecendo comigo?

- Fiz um jantar... Já que você não pode sair ontem – _seu sorriso é encantador_

- Ótimo – disse animada.

Ele sorriu – Espero que esteja bom – ele corou – Sabe, não sou um bom cozinheiro.

- Tenho certeza que está – disse num sorriso _tudo o que ele faz é extremamente bom, sem exceções._

- Vamos – ele me chamou

Eu assenti e fomos jantar e conversamos trivialidades

– Harry estava realmente ótimo. – eu sorri – Obrigada por esse jantar maravilhoso.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso – Vamos ver algo na TV?

- Claro!

Fomos assistir TV mais quando que iria adivinhar que assistir televisão ia se tornar algo tão... Bom? Não, não... Constrangedor? Ah já não sei demais nada.

- Harry, preciso descansar amanhã tenho que ir trabalhar. – avisei levantando a cabeça de seu ombro.

- Claro eu também tenho que trabalhar amanhã – nenhum de nós se mexeu.

Certo! Agora vamos ter um problema... Ah pelo-amor-de-merlin-morgana-e-todos-os-outros-magos... Ele está se aproximando eu tenho que recuar, mas não consigo fico paralisada esperando por aqueles lábios me tocarem.

Ele finalmente chegou ao seu destino: Meus lábios se abriram para receber a língua dele, ele me beijou com ardor, me deitando no sofá imediatamente e ficando por cima de mim. Eu soltei um gemido quando sua boca desceu para meu pescoço... Ele é simplesmente muito bom nisso.

Ele desabotoou minha blusa e a jogou no chão enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com a dele... Seu abdômen era definido... Estava tão entretida passando as mãos naquele abdômen definido que não vi ele desabotoando meu sutiã e quando ele massageou um dos meus seios eu gemi e arqueei para trás e então minha mente me alertou...ele é meu melhor amigo e estou seminua em sua frente!

Levantei-me num sobressalto que quase o derrubei no chão peguei minhas roupas e sai correndo pelo corredor sem olhar para trás. Tranquei-me no quarto e coloquei um feitiço silenciador nele antes de me jogar na cama. Percebi que estava sem nada na parte de cima e retirei o resto para depois colocar a camisola.

Depois gritei de frustração, ódio e confusão.

Frustração por não ter o deixado terminar o que começou e também por deixá-lo me tocar desse jeito tão intimo ainda sentia o calor de seu toque sobre meu corpo e minha imaginação ficou fértil... Imaginei o que teria acontecido se eu o deixasse terminar? Droga pare de pensar nisso.

Ódio de mim mesma por sentir coisas que não devia ter sentido por meu melhor amigo.

Confusão... Por eu não saber se meus sentimentos agora eram somente amizade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Acordei cedo e tomei um café rápido, não queria vê-lo de nenhum jeito, não depois de ontem... Nós quase fizemos algo que melhores amigos não faziam... Isso não saia de jeito nenhum da minha mente, seu cheiro estava impregnado em minha pele, quando me lembrava de seu toque me arrepiava... Estou ficando louca só pode...

-xxx-

Estava no estacionamento do St. Mungos quando ouvi alguém me chamar era Gina estava vindo em minha direção ofegante por estar correndo.

- Oi Mione – me cumprimentou ainda ofegante.

- Oi Gi – respondi sem animação.

- Meu Merlin que empolgação, hein – eu não me dignei a responder.

Dei um pequeno sorriso e disse depois de uns minutos em silêncio – Só estou sem dormir e hoje estou de plantão vou precisar de dozes fumegantes de café.

- Oh que péssimo – disse Gina olhando para mim que estava com uma cara realmente péssima. – Você está com uma cara péssima, sabe?

- Eu sei – minha animação empolgava qualquer um.

- Sua empolgação me anima – disse ela me olhando como se soubesse o porquê de eu estar assim.

- Gi estou realmente muito atrasada vou indo, te encontro lá dentro – disse tentando evitar conversar com ela sabia que se continuasse a falar iria dar com a língua nos dentes.

Nem dei tempo dela responder já estava caminhando apressadamente para o elevador de St. Mungos.

-xxx-

Estava dentro da sala com um copo de café a minha frente pensando no que fazer para evitar meu melhor amigo isso é se ele ainda é meu melhor amigo.

Bufei cansada porque as coisas têm que ser tão difíceis?

- Granger – era só que me faltava pra acabar com meu dia, olhei para a porta e avistei Katie.

Ela era uma das enfermeiras do St. Mungos me odiava por ser médica e sempre que podia me provocava, ela me cansava, seu jeito de se portar me irritava profundamente. Sempre que via jogava seus cabelos loiros para um lado e depois para o outro só para mostrar que os meus não podiam fazer aquilo por serem enrolados.

- Butler – respondi rispidamente – O que quer?

- Queria saber se seu amigo Harry tem namorada – perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu a olhei por um segundo antes de dizer – Não sei.

Simplesmente não poderia mentir, mas também não poderia dizer a verdade.

Ela me olhou confusa – Como não sabe? Ele não é seu melhor amigo? Você não mora com ele?

Perai ela andou fazendo uma pesquisa sobre minha vida? Que garota impertinente.

Respirei fundo e respondi – Sim ele é meu melhor amigo – ou espero que ainda seja – E moro com ele só não sei... Agora se me dá licença tenho que atender a um paciente – disse a empurrando para fora da minha sala e fechando a porta na cara daquela loira-sonsa-de-farmacia. Quem ela pensa que é para investigar minha vida? E pra querer saber se Harry tem namorada ou não? Se antes não gostava dela agora a odeio.

N/A: olá espero que gostem desse capitulo, e como todos eles até agora não foi revisado, beijos e comentem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Os dias que se sucederam não foram muito bons sentia saudades dele em demasiada parecia que cada dia longe de Harry faltava um pedaço de mim, sentia saudades de tudo dele. Mesmo morando na mesma casa não o via, pois dobrava o turno no St. Mungos para o Maximo que conseguia, estava tendo uma atitude de criança, eu sei, mas não sabia como olhá-lo depois de tudo.

Até o dia que fui obrigada a fazer isso.

Estava com minha cara de sempre que não estava nada boa a propósito nas últimas semanas quase nem dormia de ficar pensando nele.

Sai do meu carro, mas na hora que vi seu carro parado alguns metros longe do meu, comecei suar frio e meu coração batia mais rápido e então o vi saindo, minha mente nada lógica pensou que tivesse vindo me ver, não podia estar mais enganada.

Ele estava saindo do carro com Katie e sua irmã que era aurora não me lembro o nome dela acho que era Julie ou Julia alguma coisa do gênero, mas então meu coração de acelerado por vê-lo parou bruscamente quando ele entrelaçou sua mão na de Julie (não sei o nome dela e nem me interessa) e saiu caminhando para porta do hospital com a Katie, repudio ela e sua irmã...perá por isso ela queria saber sobre o Harry era pra vaca da irmã dela não para ela.

Senti ódio ele nem veio atrás de mim _– ah claro ele iria atrás de você mesmo depois que você deu um fora bonito nele, me poupe Hermione Granger _- maldita voz interior.

Só então percebi que estava parada olhando com a vaca-irmã-da-loira-de-farmacia que a propósito era também uma loira-de-farmacia só que mais bonita... Droga.

Ele me olhou e vi em seus olhos continha... Magoa? Ele estava magoado comigo e por isso foi correr atrás da galinha? Não acredito que pode ser tão baixo a ponto de fazer isso – _e você não foi quando ignorou-o e dobrou o turno no hospital hãn?_

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos e minhas batalha interior irritante graças a Ginevra.

- Hermione...Hermione – me chamou passando as mão na frente do meu rosto só então acordei. – Você esta bem?

Apenas balancei a cabeça em sinal positivo que no radar de Gina era nada... Nada bom.

- Certo eu vi o que você viu – disse me abraçando, e então o resto de controle que tinha se foi em um segundo e comecei a chorar – Vem. – chamou e grudou no meu braço para me levar para dentro.

Quando passamos do lado deles lá dentro do St. Mungos vi a minha amiga ruiva murmurar para meu-ex-melhor-amigo-traidor.

- Torce pra que sua amiguinha Jolie não sofra nenhum acidente – disse num tom mordaz que se eu não tivesse tão mal por ele me arrepiaria.

Foi assustador o tom de voz que ela usou.

Levou-me para o elevador e fiz a pior burrice que podia cometer, olhei para fora dele e o vi me olhando com um olhar que não soube decifrar e depois para Gina que estava com uma cara assustadora, quase maníaca e fazia gestos com a mão com sinal de que iria matar a loira-de-farmácia-mirim.

-xxx-

Chegamos no meu consultório e pude desatar a chorar outra vez minha amiga ruiva me olhava apreensiva não sabia o que fazer, até que ela teve um surto e saiu da sala me deixando sozinha chorando.

Uns vinte minutos depois alguém bateu na porta eu já estava um pouco mais calma falei pra que entrasse só não sabia que foi um tremendo erro dizer aquilo.

Quem apareceu na porta foi nada mais e nada menos que Harry Potter.

- Hermione...- disse entrando e na hora que eu levantei meu rosto ele se assustou, também não era pra menos minha maquiagem toda borrada e meu olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei ríspida

- Vim ver como você está – disse para mim na maior cara de pau.

- Agora você se importa? – disse descrente – Estou ótima, nunca estive melhor.

- Pare de mentir Hermione – disse começando a se irritar comigo.

- Diga logo o que quer e saia da minha sala.

- Certo! A Julie quer te conhecer então convidei ela pra jantar no nosso apartamento as 19h, esteja lá está bem? – não respondi.

- Hermione, sei que me ouviu, esteja lá no horário. – mais uma vez não disse nada, ele bufou e saiu da sala.

E então mais uma vez pude chorar, droga eu ainda ia acabar alagando tudo de tanto chorar.

N/A: o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado haha, desculpe os erros isso não foi betado como sempre.

beijos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Seis**

Cheguei ao apartamento no horário imposto pelo meu amigo e então fui tomar um banho para ver se minha cara melhorava e tirar a tensão que eu estava.

Sai do banho e coloquei o meu vestido preto que marcava minhas curvas e um salto, sei que não devia fazer nada do que eu estava pensando, mas como minha mente estava totalmente tomada pelo ciúme, resolvi agir.

-xxx-

Ela já tinha chegado ouvi quando ele foi cumprimentar-la e então iria colocar meu plano em ação. Sai do quarto e fui em direção a cozinha onde estavam os dois, e vi algo que não queria ver mesmo, ele a beijando, pigarreei para chamar a atenção do casalzinho e eles olharam espantados para a porta aonde eu estava parada olhando a cena.

Mas para a minha surpresa Harry nem ligou para o que eu estava vestindo – acho que se eu aparecesse nua iria causar mais efeito enfim -, olhei ambos com a sobrancelha arqueada e disse – qual é vão ficar ai se beijando ou vão fazer o mínimo favor de jantarmos logo? – perguntei irritada.

- Claro! Vamos Ju – vamos Ju, idiota, imbecil, te odeioooo

Ela assentiu e foi para a mesa se sentar, ele me olhou esperando que eu ajudasse – querido vai ficar querendo -, pensei maldosamente e o fitei de volta dizendo com o olhar que não iria ajudar em NADA.

Sentei a mesa junto com a loira-de-farmacia-mirim e fiquei esperando ele trazer a comida, no começo estava bom até que a idiota abriu a boca para me perguntar.

- Você é enfermeira também Hermione? – perguntou com aquela vozinha fina e irritante dela.

- Não – respondi séria – Sou medica e pra você meu nome é Dra. Granger

Harry me olhou pedindo para não fazer aquilo e eu retribui dizendo "você começou agora agüente" ele me lançou um olhar perigoso o que aumentou meu lado mau haha.

Ela olhou para Harry e deu um sorriso – Bom como você é melhor amiga dele acho que tem que aprovar quem ele namora, certo? – a que voz irritante.

- Não tenho que aprovar nada... Ele namora a bitch que ele quiser não vou opinar nas escolhas idiotas que ele faz. – certo peguei pesado agora, mas fala sério ela mereceu.

Ele lançou um olhar de desculpa a ela e a tonta sorriu – Ju quer assistir algo?

- Oh claro – disse levantando – Hermione vai vim também?

- Não, ao contrario de outras pessoas eu trabalho. – disse e sai para meu quarto precisava ficar sozinha para pensar.

-xxx-

Fiquei no meu quarto deitada, não conseguiria aguentar aquela melação dos dois, por mais nem um segundo, mas o que me matava por dentro era saber que o que nós passamos na sala aquele dia pra ele não significou nada.

Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Mas já que ele quer guerra, guerra terá.

N/A: espero que gostem desse capitulo, essa fic só terá mais dois e então ela acaba, e como sempre isso não foi betado


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Sete**

Abri os olhos e escutei um barulho na cozinha me levantei tomei um banho e sai do quarto só de lingerie, foi em direção a cozinha cheguei e me deparei com Harry procurando algo.

Sorri marota por ele não ter me visto, fui a sua direção e o abracei por trás e murmurei um bom dia.

Na hora que ele ouviu meu bom dia ficou tenso e virou para mim de modo que fiquei de frente para ele só de lingerie.

- Hermione o que está fazendo? – perguntou espantado.

- Vim tomar café da manhã oras. – respondi como se não fosse obvio.

No minuto que ele ia me responder a loira-de-famarcia-mirim entrou e disse – Bom dia amor – e foi até ele o cumprimentando com um selinho casto só então percebi que ela estava com a camisa de Harry.

Respirei fundo, contei até cinco e sentei-me à mesa ingeri meu suco de laranja matinal e fui ao meu quarto, voltei cinco minutos depois e dei de cara com a Julie.

- Hermione não vai tomar café? – perguntou animada e com certeza estava mesmo depois de uma noite com o famoso Harry Potter não há nenhuma duvida que esteja.

Não respondi e sai do apartamento.

Ele parecia estar feliz com ela, depois que tudo aconteceu com nós ele parecia triste, agora não, agora parecia feliz.

Talvez eu o tenha perdido pra sempre.

Cheguei ao hospital e Gina já me esperava na porta.

- Oi Gina - cumprimentei

- Oi Herms o que aconteceu entre você e o Harry? – a olhei espantada.

- Nada, por quê? – menti

- Vocês mal se falam e agora ele vem aqui com a Julie pra te fazer ciúmes...

- Ciúmes? Você acha que ele só quer me fazer ciúmes? – perguntei um pouco animada demais.

Ela me deu um sorriso vencedor, tinha falado demais – Você finalmente percebeu não é?

- Percebi o quê? – fingi de desentendida.

- Não se faça de tonta Herms, porque de tonta você não tem nada. – disse enquanto eu apertava o botão do elevador torcendo pra que chegasse logo.

- Não estou me fazendo de tonta, só não sei do que está falando. – disse entrando no elevador o mais rápido possível.

Na hora que a porta iria fechar ela entrou – Não vai escapar de mim.

O que eu fiz para merecer uma amiga assim?

- Ele e a Julie por mais que custe admitir parecem felizes.

- Está com ciúmes! – afirmou, dando pulinhos estranhos.

- Não estou – disse séria.

- Está sim.

- Não é ciúme, apenas zelo.

- Claro – revirou os olhos – e eu sou a reencarnação da Morgana.

Na hora que iria responder chegou ao meu andar e eu sai rapidamente, antes que acabasse me entregando.

Não queria ir para casa mesmo com o fim do expediente, mas infelizmente teria que ir.

Entrei no apartamento e notei que a loira-de-farmacia ainda estava lá, conversando com ele na sala. Fui até ele e o cumprimentei com um selinho demorado demais, que não foi correspondido por ele, pelo jeito estava realmente gostando dela.

Ela viu meu contato com Harry e simplesmente sorriu essa menina deve ter algum problema, sério, se cumprimentassem o meu namorado assim no mínimo levaria uma maldição imperdoável e a outra só sorri.

Meus métodos de separar o casalzinho estavam falhando e sentia como se meu mundo viesse desmoronando em cima de minha cabeça, cada vez mais. Iria tentar a ultima vez se não desse certo iria desistir. Sim, Hermione Granger desistindo, mas não estaria desistindo por covardia, mas sim por saber quando a causa é perdida.

Ouvi na hora que finalmente aquela bitch foi embora pra logo depois também ouvir uma batida de porta no meu quarto.

Murmurei um "entre" que quase nem eu escutei e ele entrou e sentou na minha cama.

Ficamos em silêncio até ele dizer – O que pensa que está fazendo Hermione? Se comportando desse jeito.

Não respondi apenas fiquei fitando a cortina da janela que a propósito era bem interessante.

O ouvi suspirar e dizer – Sabe você está se portando diferente desde aquele beijo.

O fitei incrédula, ele tinha dito AQUELE? AQUELE? Como se fosse pouca coisa aquele beijo.

- oi apenas um beijo Hermione.

Se meu coração estava partido antes agora estava, pisoteado, amassado, quebrado em milhões de pedacinhos que demorariam anos para juntar.

Senti meus olhos pinicarem por causa das lágrimas que tentava não derramar.

Respirei e tentei perguntar – Me responde só uma coisa – ele balançou a cabeça concordando – Você a ama?

Ele sorriu e meu coração deu um pulo de esperança – Não. – e saiu antes que eu falasse mais alguma coisa.

Seria mentira se eu dissesse que não fiquei confusa e esperançosa com essa resposta evasiva.

Resolvi deitar e dormir para depois perguntar a ele o que significava aquela resposta.

N/A: espero que gostem, ^^ postarei o último sábado e desculpem pelos erros e o atraso ^^'.

beeijos


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Oito**

Na manhã seguinte acordei mais confusa do que quando fui deitar, também o Harry parecia querer me deixar louca! Não eu já estava porque o que vou fazer agora só posso estar louca.

Pulei da minha cama e fui em direção ao quarto dele, bati na porta e como ele não respondeu a abri, mas não tinha ninguém.

Fui então que ouvi o barulho do chuveiro, ele estava tomando banho, resolvi não esperar tinha que tirar aquilo a limpo e já.

Nem bati na porta, apenas entrei no banheiro.

Ele ouviu o barulho e abriu a porta do Box do banheiro e levou um susto quando me viu parada olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- He-er-er-mione o q-que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou assustado pela minha repentina aparição no banheiro.

Eu arquei uma das sobrancelhas e tentei não olhar para baixo, mas era impossível... Levantei o olhar rapidamente e disse – Q-quero explicações – tentei dizer, mas minha mente ficava repassando as imagens dele como veio ao mundo.

Ele pegou a toalha para colocar na cintura e perguntou confuso – Explicações?

- É explicações... Sobre... Sobre – Merlin amado! Esqueci o que iria dizer depois daquelas imagens acho que qualquer um esqueceria.

- Sobre... -tentou me ajudar a lembrar, mas aquela cena foi gravada a fogo na minha mente.

Fiquei minutos em silêncio até lembrar e recuperar meu bom senso para não agarrar-lo ali.

- Você disse que não a ama porque está com ela então?

Ele suspirou – Hermione você entra aqui para me perguntar isso?

Eu bufei, ele estava conseguindo me deixar louca – É você me deve essa resposta.

- Hermione você está ficando louca? – perguntou meio irritado, mas porque ele estava irritado era eu que devia estar não ele.

- Você está me deixando louca – gritei irritada e sai do banheiro e bati a porta do quarto, retornei ao meu coloquei minha roupa e fui ao St. Mungos.

-xxx-

Estava na recepção do hospital pegando a ficha de uns dos meus pacientes quando ouço alguém me chamando, - e não é meu chefe -, mas é ele eu viro e me dou de cara com o próprio, estava nas minhas costas bem perto de mim.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei irritada, sim ainda estava brava com ele e muito.

- Você está ficando louca? – perguntou irritado comigo.

- Com certeza devo estar – tentei sair, mas ele me segurou – O que quer Harry?

- O que esta acontecendo com você? Como você me entra no banheiro daquele jeito? – perguntou ainda segurando meus braços.

- Queria uma resposta que não tive e se estou ficando louca definitivamente, estou! – disse mais calma.

Ele ia falar, mas eu o interrompi – Tentei não sentir nada, juro que tentei te esquecer, arrumava desculpas para o que eu estava sentindo – suspirei – Depois daquele dia; da ultima vez que nós nos beijamos eu fiquei confusa e então comecei a perceber que algo tinha mudado, mas só me dei conta quando você começou a namorar com Julie – parecia que todos estavam prestando atenção em nós – Eu senti que tinha te perdido e realmente acho que isso aconteceu mesmo, e percebi também que você só queria alguém para se divertir, mas acho que escolheu a garota errada não quero alguém só para se divertir – ele não falava nada apenas me escutava – Você esperou que eu só quisesse sexo de você, mas não era isso eu gostava de você e só me dei conta depois muito depois... Talvez eu sempre tenha te amado e nunca percebido e todos perceberam menos eu.

Ele me fitava calado seu rosto era uma mistura indecifrável de emoções – Eu te amo Harry.

Como ele tinha afrouxado o aperto do meu braço eu me soltei e fui em direção a porta de saída, e vi que todos tinham visto minha declaração.

Estava arrasada nunca pensei que iria fazer isso, peguei o meu carro e fui para o apartamento pegar minhas coisas, não poderia mais ficar lá.

Agora que realmente tinha percebido que o amava e ele estava com outra não poderia ficar lá, e pensar que eu queria separá-los – dei uma risada amarga – que atitude infantil vindo de mim.

Entrei no prédio e peguei o elevador, cheguei ao meu andar e fui direto ao apartamento e qual foi a minha surpresa ao chegar e dar de cara com Julie – Oi Hermione.

Não respondi queria apenas pegar minhas coisas e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

N/A: separei o capituloo próximo será maior posto na quarta, desculpem os erros e a demora beeeijos


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Elisa então é assim o Harry gostava da Hermione mas como ela estava confusa e tals ela preferiu praticamente dar um fora e manter a amizade, só que o Harry tinha que se conformar e seguir em frente foi isso que ele fez, então na historia a Hermione fez a burrada entendeu?**

**Horchid: flor tu acredita que nem sei como escrevi essa declaração? Kkkk, esse é o último capitulo but no sábado vou postar uma nova fic que se chama erros (: essa era pra ser uma short só que eu dividi ;D , obrigada beijos.**

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**como já disse esse capitulo não foi betado, e um aviso esse capitulo contém NC então se não gostam peço pra que parem aqui ;D, agora vamos ao último capitulo.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capítulo Nove **

Peguei a mala e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas dentro e então ouvi um estrondo de alguém entrando na porta da frente e a batendo com tudo, era ele tinha certeza, arrumei minhas coisas mais rápido.

Julie foi cumprimentá-lo ouvi sua voz dizendo "oi amor" só que então quando pensei que ele iria ficar se amassando com ela na sala, a porta do meu quarto abriu com tudo.

Ele entrou com uma cara nada boa, olhou para a mala e para mim e começou a tirar tudo de lá.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei indignada com a atitude dele.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – ignorou minha pergunta.

- Embora, você não deu a chave do apartamento a ela? – ele me olhou e não respondeu voltando a tirar as roupas da mala enquanto eu colocava de volta.

- Se você deu, coloque ela aqui no meu lugar logo, já que eu vou sair – disse tentando colocar minhas roupas que ele tirava de volta no lugar.

- Dá pra você parar! – gritei

Ele me olhou e disse – Você não vai a lugar nenhum

- Quem você pensa que é? Meu dono por acaso? – perguntei cada vez mais irritada e confusa com suas atitudes

Mas ele não respondeu apenas me segurou pelo braço e me empurrou na parede e me beijou.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum – disse depois que paramos de nós beijar.

Eu iria protestar mais ele não deixou – Você falou tudo o que queria no hospital, agora é minha vez.

Eu assenti

- Você não imagina como me deixou louco todo este tempo Hermione com aquelas suas atitudes de fugir de mim, e depois começar a dar em cima de mim, principalmente quando você me abraçou apenas de lingerie, eu queria te agarrar. – ele sorriu – Quando você entrou no banheiro, tive que me controlar para não fazer nenhuma besteira – ele disse olhando dentro dos meu olhos – Você estava me deixando louco sabe – eu dei um pequeno sorriso – Mas o que quebrou meu coração foi quando eu vi você chorando no estacionamento de , eu queria abraçá-la mas tinha prometido que iria te esquecer – eu o olhei confusa – Eu te amo Hermione, sempre te amei, sempre te amarei... Tentei achar em Julie alguma coisa para me fazer amar ela tanto quanto eu amo você, mas não consegui, porque ela não tem os seus cabelos – meus olhos estavam marejados, e eu sorria – Ela não morde os lábios quando está nervosa, não tem essas sardas no rosto, não consigo entendê-la apenas com um olhar como eu consigo com você.

Eu sorri, mas ainda restava uma duvida – Eu a vi com sua camisa...

- Você quer saber se eu transei com ela, a resposta é não, só dormirmos na mesma cama, mas não consumamos o ato – ele sorriu encantadoramente.

- Me desculpa por aquilo, você sabe – disse sem jeito.

Ele ainda sorria – Tudo bem, mas agora temos que falar com a Julie.

Eu sorri marotamente – Harry... Podemos falar com ela outra hora? – sugeri sedutoramente.

Ele me olhou confuso e perguntou – Hermione... - mas antes que me chamasse para a razão o beijei profundamente.

No começo ele hesitou, mas logo começou a corresponder, aquele não era momento para dizer que tudo estava terminado com Julie, eu esperei muito por esse momento e agora não podia esperar mais, não mesmo.

Ele me puxou mais para si enquanto me beijava apaixonadamente, então desgrudei a minha boca da dele e desci para seu pescoço e ele fazia o mesmo comigo.

Minhas mãos desceram para a camisa dele e começaram a desabotoar rapidamente sem desgrudar os lábios da pele de seu pescoço, beijando lentamente para depois voltar à boca maravilhosa que eu tanto amava.

Nem percebemos a hora que chegamos à cama,quando fui perceber ele já estava deitado por cima de mim, me beijando.

Desci minhas mãos que estavam em sua nuca para o tórax dele e depois finalmente para o jeans que ele usava, abrindo e o afastando até enxergar a boxer preta dele.

Eu sorri marota na hora que ele desgrudou seus lábios dos meus e disse – Hermione você é muito esperta enquanto eu estou seminu aqui você tá com toda a sua roupa.

Alarguei mais meu sorriso – Acho que você vai ter que me ajudar.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso voltando a me beijar, enquanto tirava minha blusa, na hora que terminou de abri-la ele a jogou no chão onde se juntou com as roupas dele.

Desgrudou seus lábios do meu para abrir a minha calça e tirou me deixando só com a minha lingerie,e começou a explorar meu corpo como ninguém tinha feito antes.

Suas mãos deslizaram da minha cintura até o tecido do meu soutien, roçando apenas seus dedos por eles o que me fizeram me arrepiar e meus mamilos ficarem rígidos.

No minuto que ele me olhou apenas com as pequenas peças cobrindo meu corpo, seus olhos ficaram de um verde intenso e escuro de paixão, se algum dia me dissessem que eu iria compartilhar um momento desses com o meu melhor amigo não acreditaria.

As mãos novamente deslizaram meu corpo, cada contato me arrepiava. Até ele deslizar finalmente para debaixo do meu corpo encontrando o fecho do soutien o desabotoando e deixando ele frouxo na frente, levantei os braços para que ele tirasse a peça que tanto incomodava a ele quanto a mim.

Ele tomou novamente minha boca com a sua num beijo sedutor fazendo nossos corpos se colarem um ao outro e senti sua ereção crescendo apenas com esse mínimo contato das nossas peles.

Desceu a boca da minha para o pescoço, distribuindo pequenos beijos, chegou ao colo e continuou descendo até chegar aos meus seios e finalmente o tomou com a boca um deles enquanto massageava o outro arrancando gemidos meus, trocou de mamilo fazendo com que uma onda imensa de prazer me atravessasse.

Sua boca retornou mais uma vez a minha num beijo apaixonante, sedutor e cheio de desejo, suas mãos que ainda repousavam nos meus seios desceram para o quadril e deslizou para minhas coxas, me fazendo ofegar, ele percebeu e riu, mas sem desgrudar seus lábios dos meus.

Sua mão ia subindo devagar por dentro das minhas coxas até chegar a tecido fino da minha calcinha me fazendo ofegar mais uma vez, meu corpo estava em chamas pela paixão do momento, e pedia incontrolavelmente por ele, pedia que ele me tornasse sua naquele instante, mas ele estava me torturando.

Ele colou mais seu corpo no meu sem quebrar nem por um segundo o beijo, e pude sentir sua ereção me fazendo soltar um gemido no beijo que não passou despercebido por ele.

Desci minhas mãos de seus cabelos negros, para suas costas, a arranhando enquanto levantava um pouco meu quadril o fazendo soltar um gemido também.

Vendo que ele não aguentava mais a própria tortura me penetrou arrancando gemidos tanto meu quanto dele, no começo ele não se mexia me torturando mais uma vez, mas depois começou a investir devagar e a cada investida aumentava a velocidade um pouco mais, até chegarmos juntos ao ápice do prazer, parecia que uma onda elétrica tinha passado pelo meu corpo.

Ele ficou um momento ainda por cima do meu corpo até nossos ossos que pareciam ter sumido voltarem ao seus devidos lugares.

Ele deslizou para o meu lado e ficou me fitando até que eu consegui reunir minhas forças - que pareciam ter ido embora como água -, e o fitei também, ficamos assim até ele quebrar o silencio.

- Te amo – disse passando a mão no meu rosto

- Eu também – disse colocando minha mão sobre a dele.

Ficamos nós olhando por alguns minutos até ele quebrar o silêncio.

- Hermione, agora acho que devemos ir falar com a Julie – eu não queria mas era preciso.

Eu balancei a cabeça que sim antes nos vestirmos e sairmos conversar com ela.

Contamos a historia resumidamente para ela, e para nossa surpresa - mais para a de Harry do que para minha-, ela entendeu nós desejou felicidades e disse que nós combinávamos.

Contei para a Gi quando eu voltei a trabalhar e ela disse que se ele não fizesse algo teria que ter uma conversa seria com ele, todos lá já estavam sabendo da minha declaração e acharam fofo, eu e Harry marcamos o casamento, afinal nós conhecemos a tempos não tem o porque de esperarmos mais.

N/A²: mais uma fic que chega ao fim ): , odiei esse fim , odiei a NC comentem e me digam o que acharam desse terrível fim , beeijos e agradeço a Lalah Chan, Elisa e a Witchysha pelos comentários.


End file.
